Super Toons - To the future!
The portal reappeared. It was amazingly bright, shining on the Gang. They were Deputy Banjo Toppenslam, Tomasa, Jellyroll Zillerwig, Bonkers, and Stickylou were standing at the portal. They didnt need to talk. First Bonkers, then Banjo, then Tomasa, then Jelly, and then Sticky all entered the portal. It was weird. There was a bright light, then it went dark. Then they were flying through the air at the speed of light. They were in a large, bright tunnel. On the sides, there were doors. Above the doors had a number. They had started at Door 2010. Bonkers thought the number must be the year. They whizzed past millions, 2020, 2050, 2076, 3001, all the way to the year 7026. They stoppedat a wall. A never ending wall. There was one door. It said - 7026 on it. Everyone stepped in. But something had gone wrong. Toontown was in ruins, as if it had been for millions of years. Super Toons were in trouble. Where the toon hall used to be, was a big robot. It had a square face, square body, and rectangle hands that led to claw-like hands. It was stuck in the ground; it probably had been for years. the library was on fire, the Pet Shop had been trashed, and then they knew who did this. The words on the ' Toon Headquarters ' sign was changed to ' Cog Headquarters '. All of the members were still in shock, except for Bonkers. He was already whizzing to the toon hq. It was probably the only place that hadnt been trashed. But the robots big, glowing, red eyes stared exactly at Bonkers. A red light shone on him, and claw was raised, attempting to crush him. Bonkers dived to a side. " We gotta help him! " Jelly said. But no-one was listening. They were gagged and thrown on a Trolley. There was a cog there. Exactly like a cog he had seen before. It turned around, and stared at him. He couldn't forget who it was. It had a breifcase in it's hand. It's name was implanted on its chest. The words: Bugsan-2. All the toons were in Cog Prison. Except for one. His name was Yippie Crinklepretzel and he wanted revenge on the cogs. He noticed Super Toons in trouble, and he ran over to help them. Bugsan-2 pretended he didn't notice him, but when Yippie got to Bugsan-2, he grabbed him by the throat. " HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" he demanded. This was Jelly's chance. What did he have in his pocket? Hmm... A piece of string... a coin... a paper clip.... a glue bottle.... What could Jelly use? Then he remembered. The glue incident! He took out the glue and squirted it at Bugsan-2. Bugsan-2 quirked and sparked as Yippie fell to the ground. Yippie and Jelly helped the Gang who were on the trolley. " We need to save Bonkers!" Deputy said. " You're right," Tomasa said. " Then lets go!" Jelly replied. They all ran to Bonkers. He was running in circles, with the robot missing him by inches. Bonkers then ran into the HQ. Oh well, we better go help him! thought Jelly. Tehy all ran to it, and entered Cog HQ. It was empty. Just a pothole in the ground. " Hi Guys! " Bonkers said cheerfully. He opened the pothole. A bunch of leaves. Bonkers stepped on them. See? Its just a bunch of leaves. Nothing to wor-- AHHH!!!!" Bonkers fell through the hole. There was a loud bang and Bonkers said " Im ok!". " I guess that's the cogs idea of trickery," Sticky said. But at that moment, Bugsan-2 walked in! He had melted the glue. He was even stronger than Bugsan! You will all be crushed he said. The team backed away and fell into the hole. Bugsan-2 tried to fit in through the hole, but since he was so fat, he couldn't get in! " I'll get you next time! " he said. They all fell on Bonkers. "OW!" " Sorry," Everyone said. It was unbelievable where they were. It was the Cog Nation. The Cog Nation was a alrge, vast hall. There were cogs here and there. Every type - Bloodsuckers, Impericog, Double Talkers - All of them! There were massive, shiny doouble doors, leading to: The Boss Area. Carefully, the Gang sneaked past the cogs, and entered The Boss Area. It was weird - none of the cogs noticed the doors opening. Inside, was an office. It just looked like a plain office, except there was a Glad Hander sleeping in the chair, snoring loudly. They went past him, to find a corridoor. It had four Massive Doors, With names under them. They read: Vice President, Chief Justice, Chief Excecutive Officer, and Chief Financial Officer. In other words, they were the CEO, CFO, VP, and CJ. There were cogs flying everywhere, Spin Doctors rushing injured Cogs around. But then. A massive explosion happened. They all woke up. There were flames everywhere. Rubble everywhere. "That was me," Yippie said. "'Cause i'm not the real Yippie." Yippie suddenly transformed into a creature. "And I will eat you all!". Super Toons will return in 2011 with... Super Toons - The End of Time! Category:Fanfictions Category:Super Toon Fanfictions